Yuno
Yuno Gasai is a human from the Deus Dimension. She is in a yandere relationship with Chomp and has no children. Appearance/Abilities Yuno is a pink-haired girl with a good bust. At first glance, she is a normal girl. However, she possesses the powers of a god, as in her dimension she inherited the powers of its god. Even with these powers, she chooses to stalk Chomp, a task made easy by her power to foresee the future using her cellphone. She is a master of every known weapon. Though she rarely uses these powers, she can use spatial powers on any object, possesses infinite strength, and a limited amount of time control powers. She possesses a god's intellect, using it to thwart all who would try to separate her from Chomp. Her personality can be simply described as crazy; she has a dark love for Chomp and she will kill most anyone who appears to have any kind of relationship with him. She only opens up to people when Chomp pushes for it. History Yuno was adopted by her foster parents at a young age, her umbilical cord left to her as a present from her original parents, but was kept at the orphanage. Yuno's life was a happy one for several years until the strain of money began to emotionally and psychologically affect her parents. Yuno's father stayed away at work until the late hours and barely interacted with his family. Yuno's mother began to abuse her, wanting her to become the "perfect citizen", eventually locking her in a cage and timing everything she did, from sleeping to eating. Yuno's mother went to the extreme, leaving Yuno to starve and at times force-feeding her inedible materials. While Yuno's father was objective to his wife's severe treatment of Yuno, he did little to nothing to stop her. Eventually, Yuno snapped and managed to imprison her parents in the cage as punishment. However, she neglected to check in on her parents and they starved to death. Not removing the corpses from her house, Yuno began to act like they were still alive and talked to them, her home's electricity cut off due to unpaid bills. Now with nothing left to live for, Yuno fell into despair, to the point of being put in detention at school to write up her dreams for the future. At this point, she met Chomp, who was hopping dimensions on a quest to find out about his powers. They played Deus Ex Machina's survival game together, protecting each other from the other players. When they got to a point where one would have to kill the other in order to survive, they couldn't, as Chomp had developed feelings for Yuno, and the universe crumbled. Chomp was able to escape to his dimension, and Yuno was deemed important enough by the forces of the dimension to escape with him. Since then, Yuno has been traveling with Chomp throughout dimensions. During these journeys, Chomp tried to gradually open Yuno up to people, promising to love her fully only when she can accept that other people aren't a hinderance to their relationship. When Chomp visits the Pokémon dimension, he brings Yuno in an effort to open her up to his friends.